


Can I lay by your side?

by Blu3berry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3berry/pseuds/Blu3berry
Summary: A supershort one shot I once wrote to accompany a sketch. Kuroo is half pining, half just wanting his friend to be okay. I don't think he is quite knowledgeable of his feelings yet.





	Can I lay by your side?

Kuroo has no idea how he managed to pry Kenma’s console from his fingers, and he is aware that the glare thrown his way will be etched into his mind, filed under ‘ _times Kenma has seriously considered violence towards me_ ’, but he also knows that forgiveness is never far off. Kenma sighs, and Kuroo can sense the silent resignation. Kenma gives him that look that tells him ‘ _fine, what is so important._ ’ and Kuroo answers him with a grin that says ‘ _I just want your attention_ ’. It’s a wordless conversation, sometimes they don’t need verbal communication, which is a good thing, considering the fact that there are times when Kenma wants nothing but silence. Quiet consolation and togetherness without having to explain. This isn’t one of those times, but the fact that they can hold conversations like this makes Kuroo feel funny in the stomach, in a pleasant way. It’s like a secret between them. Or telepathy or some shit you see on TV sometimes.

“You’ve been standing in the middle of your room for twenty minutes.” He breaks the quiet contact for some actual conversation. Kenma shrugs. Been too caught up in his game, probably. “I’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes!” Kuroo adds, letting himself fall back onto Kenma’s bed with a loud thump and quite some dramatics. “You could have gone home.” Kenma offers quietly, and somehow it stings. Kuroo frowns at the ceiling. “You want me to leave?” Kenma says nothing, golden eyes distractedly studying the ground to the side of his desk. Kuroo always feels frustrated when he can’t read him. He rolls around until his head is hanging upside down off the side of the bed. His hair out of his face for once, what with gravity doing its wonders. He frowns some more. “Kenma?”

Kenma almost seems to startle, blinking as though he forgot Kuroo was even there. “Sorry..” He mumbles, and now Kuroo is worried. Asking Kenma if he is okay never really works. He wouldn’t say ‘no’ even if he wasn’t anyway. Kuroo holds out Kenma’s PSP, hoping that it was as simple a problem to solve as that, but Kenma doesn’t take it, and that worries Kuroo even more.

“No.”

“Huh?” Kuroo blinked, trying to scramble out of his own thoughts to find Kenma’s, but he doesn’t seem to be able to relate the word to a reason.

“I don’t.. Want you to leave.” Kenma tells him, looking vehemently at his toes. It is obvious he has not gone through a lot of trouble to dress today, wearing a shirt Kuroo remembers from five years ago and loose-fitting track-pants Kuroo thinks have seen maybe two owners before Kenma. He has to swallow to resolve a dry mouth. “You don’t?” He asks, rolling around once more to find himself laying on his stomach. He has succeeded in ruffling Kenma’s sheets what with all his rambunctious moving. He studied Kenma a little closer, playing with the buttons of the console in his hands, if only to busy his hands with something. Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe today _was_ a quiet day. He grimaced, and got up from the bed. fingers circling carefully around Kenma’s. His best friend had subconsciously curled them into the fabric of his pants.

Kuroo’s eyes were soft, peering down at his friend. “Want me to stay over?” Ever since they’d been small they’d had sleepovers, but only later, after Kenma had further developed those anxieties and fears Kuroo couldn’t help but sympathise with even when he didn’t fully understand in the beginning, only then had he understood how immensely important this support was to Kenma at times like these. Kenma just nodded, and Kuroo knew. One of those days.

He nodded as well and smiled. “I’ll make tea, go get into your Pyjamas.” He squeezed Kenma’s hand a little, then let his fingers slip out of his hand. Perhaps it could be conceived as weird, that he had a kind of survival set at Kenma’s home at all times. Pyjamas -well, track pants-, toothbrush, hair gel.. The works, but it was for occasions such as these. He put on water to boil and leaned against the counter. He sighed quietly to himself. Sometimes he still didn’t understand. He’d give anything to look into Kenma’s mind sometimes. it made his chest feel tight to see him like this. Some kind of deep sadness emanated from him, it wasn’t pleasant. The kettle whistled, and he poured two cups. When he pushed open the door to Kenma’s room he heard himself audibly take a breath, and not release it for a while as his eyes slid over his best friend’s barely-dressed body. Kenma was breathing softly, laying in his boxers in his bed, over the covers, all curled up like a cat, but as though he had intended to dress for bed further. He must have, Kuroo decided, but he knew how that sadness tended to wear him down. He set the cups down on the desk to sit down on the edge of Kenma’s bed. He hesitated a moment, but brushed a lock of hair out of Kenma’s face, leaving his touch to linger against his cheek for a while. ‘I wish you didn’t have to feel like this. And that I could understand.’ He thought to himself, watching his sleeping friend with a sad fondness. He wished he could lie down with him, and shield him from all things evil and sad. He wished he could simply wrap his arms around him and protect him. He wanted so bad to help.

Kenma made a small noise in his sleep and Kuroo smiled, gently moving the younger boy onto the bed and off the covers, pulling the duvet over his shoulders. He knew what their teammates said. That he was such a _mom_ to Kenma. That wasn't to say they didn't respected what he was trying to do for their setter. They all loved him. Not quite like Kuroo, of course, but.. They all wanted him to be comfortable and happy. He leaned down carefully and pressed a light kiss to Kenma's crown, quite like a mother would. He smiled at the thought.

He knows where everything is. so it doesn't take him long to set up the air mattress next to Kenma's bed.

_Tomorrow will be better._

It was a wish more than a fact, but it was a mantra he tried on Kenma all the time when he was in a downward spiral. Tomorrow will be better, you'll see. You'll go to bed and wake up and you'll feel better. _And I'll be there_. _I'll always be there._


End file.
